once upon a dream
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: [Semi-AU] Strange things always do happen in Mystic Falls and stranger things always befall on its' people. But what if there was an old curse on an unsuspecting pair that no one seemed to notice before? Caroline/Enzo [discontinued]
1. rania

**author's note**: I felt like writing a Sleeping Beauty AU with Carenzo and this was the result. The plot will loosely relate to the plot of Sleeping Beauty and just to let you know, I'm not really good in all these Royal/Old terms and figure of speech. If it does seem a little off, it is my fault and I apologise for that. Till' then.

* * *

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_Lana Del Rey - Once Upon A Dream_

* * *

**Year 1618**

It felt like a rush, her standing next to the Queen, her mother, as millions of eyes rested on their unmoving figures.

Sure, millions might have been an exaggeration but she was just overwhelmed at the sight of the crowd that was standing before her. She took in a deep breath, earning a quick squeeze of the hand by the Queen, who'd noticed her daughter's obvious discomfort at the ceremony.

Truth was, Caroline had always hated these ceremonies ever since she remembered. It was a custom to hold one each year for the coming together of Kingdoms for political purposes and this time the vote had been to hold it in the Kingdom of Rania. They were always big and lavish, and it meant that Caroline would have to be on her best behaviour under the scrutinising eyes of the audience. It wasn't that she rarely behaved in a proper manner but the mere thought of failing her parents as their daughter and as the Princess of Rania was more than just an unwelcoming thought.

It was a nightmare.

"You can do this, my dear Caroline." Her mother's soft whisper immediately loosened her tension.

Caroline took quick glance at her mother who smiled in return, and the young lady felt a huge burden on her shoulder come off. She would have liked to think that her seventeen years as a Princess so far would have been short of nothing but messy if it wasn't for her mother.

Unlike her who was always a little too impulsive due to her insecurities, Elizabeth had been nothing like that. The Queen was a strong figure; she spoke prettily but firmly, she was gentle and gracious and most of all, she was beautiful adorning her blonde locks; something Caroline was thankful she inherited it from.

There were many things Caroline had been thankful for.

At twelve, her mother had told her to which her father agreed strongly, "You are beautiful, Caroline and you are the Princess the whole Kingdom would want to be loyal to. Show them that they can trust you, show them that you can lead too. You don't need to be a damsel in distress my child, you just need to be you."

Ever since then, Caroline had felt the real meaning of the word 'blessed'. Her parents, the King and Queen of Rania, have always told her from time to time again that her own happiness was key; provided she fulfilled the responsibilities of being a member of the Royal family.

Those too were simple; being kind to her people, making the effort to make friends with the neighbouring kingdoms for both diplomatic and personal relations and of course, being a filial daughter.

She could have had it much worse, hearing the horrid tales from her best friend, Princess Constance of Maine.

Constance paled in size in comparison, but she was still stunning. The brunette was the adopted daughter of King Maximus and Queen Felicity, both of whom were unable to conceive a child on their own. Their story travelled through many kingdoms and finally, at their mid-thirties decided to adopt an orphan in the Kingdom of Maine named Constance.

And that was how she became the Princess, an unhappy yet thankful Princess who was off to marry a snobbish King in a few months' time.

Caroline shuddered at the passing thought before settling her eyes on a familiar figure of whom she just thought of a couple of seconds ago.

"Constance!" Caroline called out a little too loudly, earning the stares of nearby spectators who shook their heads at the inappropriate outburst.

"Caroline!" The mentioned Princess moved in for a hug. "It's been too long."

"Over a month or so." The former replied, frowning. "I missed you."

"As I missed you." She answered as she sighed. "I've been rather busy with the wedding preparations. _He _is quite the useless fellow, but don't tell anyone I said that."

Caroline pursed her lips as her eyes darted the room for the supposed person. Upon seeing him, her frown turned uglier and she made a face to indicate her disgust.

"I still can't believe you're betrothed to Joseph. He's horrible."

"But he's the King of Winston, and he is rich with assets and money." Constance replied meekly. "And I know better than to defy Father and his orders. Thankfully, he's handsome so at least there's still a nice attribute to him."

"Yes, sure." Caroline agreed reluctantly. "But he's still horrid in my books."

"Was his move on you last year really that bad?" Constance laughed. "You are always so against him."

"He said I'll be an old maid when I didn't react appropriately to his advances. I can't help it if he does leave a bad taste in my mouth. But enough about me. Did your beau came today? I do recall his name was Philip?"

"Hush!" The brunette blushed, suddenly aware of her surroundings. "Please don't say it so casually, Caroline. He does happen to be the finest knight in our Kingdom."

"And a handsome one at that." Caroline's eyes spotted the young man who was alert should anything happen. "I honestly think you fit him better than King Joseph."

"And yourself?" Constance teased. "Who will you fit?"

The conversation dwindled down upon the announcement of King William, Caroline's father, to welcome a new Kingdom into the Order. It was honestly not difficult to be in what you called, 'The Order of Kingdoms', as all you have to do was to either be rich, or to have a passion in reuniting Kingdoms with peace.

It was easy to distinguish which Kingdom stand for which by a mere glance of their rulers, thus even in the Order, allies were made in exchange for friendship. Such an example was the Kingdom of Rania and Maine.

"I am proud to introduce you a new member to our Order, and today he has come in his father's stead so I assure you that he's a reputable young man although his kingdom may sound foreign. I present to you, _Principe _Lorenzo, Prince of Alessdria."

All eyes then glanced towards the door and in walked a handsome young man with his troops. Maybe it was the confidence he exuded or the poise he held so naturally but Caroline felt her heart flutter at the mentioned figure.

She had always thought that most Royals were naturally good looking, herself included, but this new Prince was just different. He had his messy dark hair and she could see the shape of his figure beneath his tightly fitted clothes, something Caroline thought was inappropriate of her to be noticing at first sight.

Or maybe it was just the way his deep set eyes rested on her for a second that had her stomach churned with butterflies and her mouth agape with wow.

"You like him." Constance whispered cheekily that made the Princess turned red. "Love at first sight, Caroline?"

"Don't be ridiculous." The girl retorted. "He's just really dashing, that's all."

"I honestly don't think he's anything special." Her best friend lamented. "But you do know what they say. True love conquers everything."

"Good evening to all." His polite greeting had the pair silent. "My name is Lorenzo, and I'm from Alessdria, a small Kingdom near Italy."

The first thing Caroline noticed was that the said Prince didn't speak in an Italian accent but an English one. Although he still had a foreign accent, Caroline can't help but wonder why an Italian Prince sounded English.

"You must be wondering to why I sound _different._" It felt as though he had read her mind. "I am more than familiar with the English customs for I've travelled to different Kingdoms before to study the way different Kingdoms function. That was my father's request before I succeed the throne as King."

Some nodded in understanding while others just stood motionless, threatened by the new Kingdom. Ironic considering that he was supposed to be an ally.

"I hope that our arrival to the Order would add on to the peace and safekeeping of all Kingdoms to together work towards a better future."

"We are honoured to have you join us, Prince Lorenzo." King William smiled greatly. "Please do make yourself at home. I will attend to you personally if need be but for now, let the celebrations begin!"

* * *

**Year 2012**

"Come on blondie. I always knew you were judgy but to this extent?" Enzo tried his hardest to stifle in his laughter, a result of Elena _accidentally _giving away the many nicknames she made for Damon. "I mean, I could understand Satan but a _vampire gigolo_? Now that really takes things up a notch."

"I'm glad you found it amusing." Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be Enzo?"

"And what about pretty vanilla here?" Enzo completely ignored his friend and pointed to Stefan instead. "Don't you have any nicknames for him?"

"Damon's right." Stefan was unamused at the whole situation before him. All it took were several encounters and now it seems that both Caroline and Enzo were getting along well. "Don't you have to go or something?"

Well, trust Caroline to always see the good in people.

"No." The blonde answered truthfully. "Though I always thought he had this super hero hair."

"And me? What about me?" Clearly someone was excited.

"You?" Caroline got lost in her own thoughts before blushing subtly. "You… well, you're just annoying."

And then she threw a pillow right at him, of which he thankfully managed to dodge.

"Come on, gorgeous." Enzo teased. "You can say what's on your mind. Everyone in this room knows that I am your type."

"She likes her boys bad." Damon joined in, giving up in making his friend leave. "From little Lockwood hybrid to big bad Original."

"Give her some credit." Elena frowned at the pair. "She used to date Matt too and he's a sweetheart."

"Are we seriously having a conversation on the boys I've dated or liked?!" Caroline practically yelled as she look at her best friend for support, who by the way, only shrug his shoulders nonchalantly. "So what if Enzo's my type? It's not like we're dating."

"So you do admit that I'm your type." The glint in Enzo's eyes cannot be missed. "Gotta say, blondie, you do remind me of Maggie."

"May she rest in peace." Damon interrupted softly.

"Well, like I was saying before I was interrupted rudely," Enzo glared. "You do remind me of Maggie and I certainly don't mind dating you."

"Well, I do." Stefan cut in much to his best friend's relief. "I think we could use a single Caroline for the time being. She's less of a control freak recently and I wouldn't want to change that anytime soon."

"Hey! I heard that!" The blonde pouted.

Unbeknownst to her, Enzo too was lost in his own thoughts. When he first heard that Damon had killed the love of his life, he had went on a rampage until a certain blonde vampire reminded him that Maggie would have hated to see him do that; would have hated him.

It made him pause, sad on the idea that Maggie could have despised him but he knew better because Maggie was dead.

Maggie was dead and the only one who could hate him was Caroline herself.

It didn't help that she reminded him so much of his precious Maggie because the thought of Caroline hating him with all of her heart nauseate him.

At the end of the day, he too felt disappointed in himself and he left hoping to find solitary silence.

Caroline though, she knew better and she searched for him and urged him to take things slow. She understand that the man was unstable, what not from the seventy years of captivity but she had promised him that she'll personally bring back the man that he once was; the man he said from his own mouth of which Maggie had reminded him that he was good all along.

And Caroline had kept her promise, much to the dislike of her best friend Stefan Salvatore. Enzo always felt that the latter had bear slight feelings for the blonde but would never reveal it to jeopardise their friendship.

This, Enzo thought, was really great because then he wouldn't have to compete with his friend's brother; of which Caroline had brought both them back when they were off the rails.

"Thinking of Barbie?" Damon's smirk annoyed and jolted the man out of his thoughts.

"Maybe." Enzo's cheeky smile had Caroline groaning in frustration, before adding softly. "And Maggie."

Her groans turned silent as it was her turn to stare at him. She gave a small sympathetic smile, as if to tell him that everything was going to be all right and that she was there for him if needed be.

Caroline had took it upon herself to guide Enzo back to the real world no matter what happens. There he was, the man who never once gave up on his love, even while suffering for a whole seventy years.

If she hadn't known that Enzo was a friend of Damon's, Caroline would have liked to think that she would be much closer to him than she is now.

"Guess it's' Goldilocks turn to think of me." His voice snapped her back to reality.

"Like I was thinking about you." Caroline huffed, something she always did when she lied, that the others knew too well.

"Get used to it, gorgeous." Enzo's sudden serious tone startled her. "I'll make sure that I'll always be on your mind. _With Stefan's permission, of course._"

Stefan had laughed it off, knowing Enzo was a joker. As much as he was intolerable at times, that because he felt like a negative influence to his older brother, the man did really know how to release one's tension.

But there was something in Enzo's eyes that Caroline felt all too familiar, something like she saw in both Tyler and Klaus before.

Something that told her that Enzo was set on pursuing her.

And tried as she might, she was certain she wanted it to happen.

She wanted to be pursued.

* * *

**I know there's too much to be questioned right now like who are all these people from 1618 but I do promise you'll know with time.**

**But for now, hold tight and enjoy the ride?**

**I do hope to update this at least once a week.**

**Much love, lovelies.**

**xoxo**


	2. principessa caroline

**author's note: **I've decided to upload the second chapter slightly earlier because I'll be busy with work till' 1st May. I don't know if I have the time to even be writing all the way till next month so I thought might as well upload it earlier.

* * *

**Alexandra: **Thank you for your comment! It won't exactly be like OUAT per se, but you can say it's lightly inspired by the series. Hope you like this update (:

**Isa: **Thank you for liking it already (: Overprotective best friends are my cup of tea to be honest. Hope you liked the update!

* * *

_Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back, 'cause we got nobody else. We're running with the shadows of the night._

_Ashley Tisdale (Pat Benatar) - Shadows Of The Night_

* * *

**Year 1618**

It was an uncomfortable dinner; the awkward pauses between her sentences and the restless shifting of her eyes back and forth from her plate to his eyes.

She remembered how he fished for small talk with her father, of whom had gladly entertained him, just ecstatic at the presence of the young Prince in his Kingdom and of course, during dinner. She also took note how he loved to compliment her mother, saying that she reminded him of his own and how he missed his home back in Alessdria.

And when her father had roped her into the conversation, all he did was to nod his head politely, his gaze back to his food though she sensed his reluctance to speak to her; almost like she was a plague to be avoided.

Caroline had felt sick down to her stomach then, wondering what she had done wrong to a stranger she'd only met within a day. She too, couldn't help but mutter appropriate responses; of which she thought was very courteous of her given the situation.

"My boy." King William addressed the Prince, noticing how the young man turned mum for a few good moments. "Are you perhaps home sick?"

"Just a little, Your Majesty." Prince Lorenzo answered truthfully. "My heart yearns to see both the King and Queen back in Alessdria."

"Then perhaps it will be a good idea for you to return home, surely not?"

"Things are not that simple, Sir." Caroline noticed how his eyes fluttered over to hers for a few good seconds. "His Majesty has made it clear that I'm not to return home until I found myself a betrothed."

"And how is that going so far?"

"Not too good." The young man admitted. "But there is one that has piqued my interest."

King William smiled, his grin reaching his ears. It was blatantly obvious to who the Prince was attracted to and that was none other than the lovely Princess Caroline; his one and only precious daughter. He noticed how the pair had exchanged glances during dinner, with the Prince himself boldly initiating his interest by having his eyes fixated on her. When Caroline however turned shy and acted coy, the Prince had sunken into defeat; wondering if his advances were too brazen and had upset the Princess or perhaps the young lady had never been interested in him like he thought she was.

"I would be honoured if you would take our daughter's hand for marriage." The King chuckled. "But I and Elizabeth had agreed that we wouldn't give her away until Caroline agrees on it herself."

"Then perhaps it'll be gracious of the Princess to state her opinions on the matter?" Lorenzo straightened his body to appear calm and collected though he was certainly not.

"I will not allow myself to be betrothed to a man I've barely met." Caroline saw the slight disappointment in her father's eyes. "Though perhaps I may change my mind should the man decides that he wants to court me and allow us to get to know one another a little bit more? A marriage is after all a life-long promise to not only each other but to the unity of two kingdoms as well."

Her eyes that had been too focused on the pillar before her flickered so slightly to her father's, and her heart had felt immense satisfaction as she watched him nodding towards her, pleased that his daughter was giving it a chance.

"Very well then." The Prince agreed whole heartedly. "May I then have your permission to court you, milady?"

"_Sì, si può._" Caroline clearly threw the man off with her sudden Italian words. The girl gave a shy smile before standing up to face her father. "If you would excuse me, Your Majesty, I do need to return to my bedchamber."

Lorenzo chuckled as he too stood up to bow to the Princess to grace her leave, catching sight of the slight blush already forming in her cheeks.

"_Grazie, Principessa Caroline. _I eagerly await for tomorrow to come then."

* * *

At first, she had suggested to play a game of chess to spend their time together; her main purpose to show him that she was an intellectual figure, someone he can't carry off her feet so easily.

But the conversation had took a different turn and now her arms was locked around his as they strolled the Garden Palace at the back of the castle, engaging in small talk with each other.

"So tell me, Your Highness." Caroline uttered sneakily. "Surely you have met many beautiful Princesses from your expeditions to the different Kingdoms?"

"Definitely!" Lorenzo concurred, sensing her slight jealousy already. "Too much to count even. I do recall that there were a few who were head over heels in love with me too."

"Lovely." The blonde spoke through gritted teeth. "If I may, who are the few that had admired you, my lord? I really am curious because clearly they have quite a low taste in men."

The Prince frowned upon hearing her insult, but reassured himself that Caroline was just jealous, that's all.

"There was Princess Aliya of Jaurim who sadly is already betrothed to Prince Henry II of Kaesaer. Queen Edith of Nixon if I do remember correctly, and of course Anya. Sweet, sweet Anya of Valore."

"_Anya_?" Caroline scrunched her nose in disgust. "I see you're on a first name basis with her. She must be pretty special then."

"Well, she was really beautiful." Lorenzo recalled. "And I was flattered by her adorations though between you and me, I am really thankful that nothing much came out of it."

"And why is that?"

"Rumours had it that she was possessive and was a little loony." He got lost in his own thoughts before adding jokingly. "And she was a brunette. At last, not in the least my type."

"And these other women?" The young lady faced the man seriously. "Were they all as beautiful as her as well?"

"Definitely. Though sadly, they were brunettes. If only they knew that I prefer those with blonde locks…"

Upon his teasing, Caroline broke into a laugh, unable to repress her liking towards his playful demeanour. She had thought of him to be an arrogant young man, like most Princes that had paid Rania a visit in their attempts to pursue her.

Lorenzo, Caroline thought, was nothing like most Princes. He was a truthful person for starters and there was just something in his sarcasm that managed to level with hers without putting her down. He actually treated her like a human being, not like an object of fascination to be married to. A man like that, she was positive, was rare.

At least in most royal lineages anyway.

"And what about you?" The Prince asked, concealing the envy from his voice. "Surely you've had your share of pursuers?"

"Of course, my lord." Caroline found herself answering a little bit too honestly. "But none were like you."

Her response had raised his eyebrows in curiosity; did the Princess really meant what she said?

"Really? And may I know how exactly do I differ from them?"

"For a start, you're not bland." She decided to be truthful with him. Might as well. "And you're not vain either, though it seems you try to with no success, may I add."

"Do continue."

"You're also a little unpredictable." Caroline smirked. "Not really great for marriage but definitely wonderful to spice up our stages of courtship."

"Such brutal honesty." Lorenzo laughed, amusement laced in his eyes.

"And I actually do enjoy your company despite knowing you for only 2 days." Her cheeks turned red at her own confession. "We're going a little too fast, aren't we?"

"Not at all." The Prince kissed her hands softly. "How can we be going too fast when we've waited our whole lives for each other?"'

* * *

**Year 2012**

Okay, he admitted it.

He didn't know why he was here, in a room full of children, looking earnestly at him as they await for him to finish his story. Upon having eye contact with a certain blonde at the back of the room, the man sighed as he picked up the story book to be read again.

"The spell was finally broken as Prince Phillip kissed the beautiful Princess and Aurora woke up from her deep slumber. He carried her into his arms and they returned to the castle where the spell was already lifted, and everyone had finally woken up one by one. The kingdom were merry upon hearing that Prince Phillip and Aurora were in love and with everyone's blessings, they got married and lived happily ever after. The End."

"More, more!" The children cried, their faces clearly in awe of the story. "Please?"

"Next week, all right, boys and girls?" Enzo forced out a smile.

He didn't understand why Caroline was insistent in having him to be a storybook reader in a kindergarten childcare. Sure, he knew that it was a way for Caroline to cope with the fact that she could never conceive a child on her own, but what does it have to with him?

"You did well today." Caroline looked proud as they were walking out of the childcare. "You're really charming with kids."

"If by charming you mean me resisting the urge to have them silenced, then yes, I am charming." Enzo rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand the purpose of doing this."

"Hey. Give yourself some credit." The girl chided. "Anyway, this is supposed to be therapeutic for you. You know, the 'realising you were good all along' therapy sessions?"

"Whatever you say, blondie."

"Enzo." Caroline gave her puppy like eyes. She always did knew his weaknesses. "Trust me."

"If I didn't, Caroline, I wouldn't be standing before you right now." He assured her. "All right, so where are we heading to now?"

"Back to the Mystic Grill. We're having dinner with Bonnie and Jeremy."

"Goodie." He rolled his eyes again. "More social bonding with the anchor and the hunter. I'd rather have dinner with pretty vanilla if you asked me."

"Play nice." The girl warned, poking him in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Enzo sighed. "Like I do have a choice."

* * *

"Grams?" Bonnie was clearly startled as she saw her dead grandmother frowning at her. "Everything all right?"

"Something is happening, Bonnie." The old woman cautioned. "Something revolutionary will be taking place soon and it won't be pretty."

The girl blinked a few times to take the information in. She should have known then that her Grams didn't come for good news.

It always had to do with something bad.

"We'll be dealing with the after effects of magic from a few hundred years ago. I can feel it, the presence of the magic on the Other Side."

"How bad will it be?" Bonnie frowned, her heart filled with despair for she already knew the answer. "It's very bad, isn't it?"

"You need to look out for people, Bonnie." Her grandmother hinted her. "Look out for your dear ones."

"Jeremy?"

"Possibly." The old woman nodded her head. "But it can be anyone. Just be prepared, my child."

Bonnie pursed her lips, knowing very well the advice given to her. After all, it always had to do with someone dear to her, doesn't it?

"Always be prepared."

* * *

**Looks like things are starting to look bad for the gang, again.**

**I honestly like Caroline and Enzo as friends, they're so brutally honest around one another.**

**But don't worry, shipping them romantically is more of my thing.**

**Perhaps I'll see you guys around in May. Sorry if it may be too long though.**

**Life.**

**xoxo**


	3. alessdria

**author's note: **Goodness. Finally got around to uploading this chapter, though I've already finish writing it a few days ago. I think this is slightly longer than the previous chapter. At least I'm trying? haha. Sorry lovelies.

* * *

**KlarolineAlways: **Thank you for liking this really random story! Hoped you liked the update, sweetie!

* * *

_(Do I wanna know?) If this feeling flows both ways. (Sad to see you go.) Was sorta hoping that you'd stay._

_Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?_

* * *

**Year 1618: Kingdom of Rania**

He had felt his heartbeat rise and then drop, at a ridiculously fluctuating speed, that he swore his heart was ready to jump out of his chest and do a little dance just to mock him.

This, Lorenzo thought, must have been what marriage may feel like in the future.

"A little too soon, don't you think so?" The figure to his front had crossed her arms, her hardened expression giving him slight fear.

"_Milady._" He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I know that you are exceptionally upset about this but I do have to take my leave."

The girl frowned, clearly not pleased with the answer he had given her. Just a few days ago, a letter had come for the young man with orders to return back to his kingdom in Alessdria. The King had fallen deeply sick and it seemed as though he wanted his son to be by his side should death eventually comes for him. There was no way the young Prince could ignore of such a request; after all this was his father they're talking about.

"Is there really no possibility of you bringing me along then?" Caroline pouted as she neared the man. "The King did mention to bring a young lady should you have already met her. You met me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And I am completely head over heels in love with you." Lorenzo patted the Princess's hands. "But I don't think Father will be happy to know that we've only known each other for a span of two weeks. Now is not exactly the time to be telling him that I've been wasting my time on the many expeditions I've been to."

"He's right, Caroline." King William suddenly interrupted their conversation. "You need to be more understanding of the situation."

"But Father-"

"No buts." He was firm with his decision. "Lorenzo will return once everything settles down. Am I right, my boy?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Prince agreed wholeheartedly before turning to Caroline. "I promise you that I will come for you. Please, trust me."

She could only let out a long sigh, nodding her head slowly to indicate that their words were final. There would be no reason for her to disagree for she would be deemed selfish by both her Father and her beau.

"Take care then." Caroline managed softly. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

**Year 1618: Kingdom of Alessdria**

It felt a little strange, being back home when you've spent most of your time travelling to new and far places. When he had set foot back into his kingdom, the first thought that had come to his mind was that the place seemed a little darker. Lorenzo remembered distinctively that the town had first been filled with vibrant colours with the townsfolk always in merry tunes as they sing along their daily lives each day. Today, however, the skies were grey with his people locked away in their homes; as if awaiting for a storm to come by. All that were left amidst the unusual silence was the roaring of his arrival in the castle.

"Lorenzo, my boy." The King of Alessdria, Patrizio, pulled his son in for a hug. "You've return."

"Yes, Father." Shocked might have been an understatement to describe his expression right now. "How are you feeling?"

It was always known that the king wasn't one who showed his affections so openly to those dear to him. The hug had threw the young prince off, wondering if the old man had went senile for the few years that he had went away.

"Never better." The former replied, though a strict expression now bore on his face. "Though I do think we need to talk. Come quickly."

The King had brought the young man through the many corridors of the large castle, before abruptly coming to a stop. He took a peek at his surroundings and after noticing that no one else was there, the man took the young prince to enter a small room located at the end of the corridor.

Lorenzo remembered that room all too well. It used to be the study room of his late mother, Queen Narcissa, as she was someone who loved gaining knowledge through books. After she died, the King placed an order for the room to be left untouched and for many years, no one dared entered nor come near it ever again. Rumours then spread among the castle's servants that the room was haunted but Lorenzo knew better than that. He remembered being reprimanded by the King himself when he had disobeyed the orders at age eleven.

Coming back into the same room now, Lorenzo noticed that it was still tidy as ever; not filled with cobwebs like he imagined it to be. Surely his Father would have someone to do a little bit of safekeeping in the room.

'Now that we're finally alone." King Patrizio heaved a sigh of relief as he locked the door firmly. "We need to discuss on certain matters regarding the Kingdom, my boy."

"What is it, Father?"

"I don't know where to start." The older man rubbed his chin. "It's to do with your brother."

He felt his anger rise as he clenched his fists into a ball. It has been ages since anyone ever does talk about his brother; the runaway Prince who didn't wanted to assume responsibility of the throne. That was the very reason Lorenzo had to be on the many expeditions he went; the very reason why his father had to extend his duration as King.

"I think he is back." King Patrizio treaded carefully sensing his son's anger. "And I think he wants to inherit the throne."

"Never." Lorenzo declared. "He made a mistake of running away and leaving me to assume his responsibilities. I will not allow him of such an opportunity. He has to pay for his actions."

"I understand and I do agree with you." The King nodded his head. "It seems rumours of my soon to be death has spread far to other Kingdoms. I believe that to be the reason of his return."

"But you're not actually dying, are you father?"

"Heavens, no." He choked with laughter. "My boy, I've been King for as long as I could remember. This Kingdom needs a change and I need to have my long awaited break. I've been meaning to appoint you as King, but seeing how Dario has returned…"

"I do not wish to hear his name, Father." Lorenzo was deeply offended by this. "I apologise for my atrocity but I can never forgive that man for what he's done. I just can't."

"I understand your pain, but we have to talk about him. He's…"

"What is it, Father?" He seemed perturbed by his father's actions. It was rare of the old man to be spacing out. "What have got you deep in your thoughts?"

"He has not changed."

"Is he still the insolent person he is?" He probed further when his father made no response. "Perhaps even worse?"

"No, no." The King focused himself back onto topic. "He didn't change, at all. Physically."

"That's not possible." The Prince commented, shaking his head. "Ten years has already passed. Surely there'll be some changes. His features should look aged at the very least."

"Not at all, my boy." His father replied. "He looks exactly the same as when he left ten years ago!"

The young man was left speechless. It wasn't possible, or was it? Lorenzo had always heard of tales of witchcraft but surely those were just tales. Surely his older brother would have nothing to do with such monstrosity?

"Are you sure, Father?" He tried to confirm the facts again.

"Lorenzo, I may be getting old but I am certain I'm not getting blind." The King chuckled to himself again. "It's strange to even think about which is why I called you to return. I need you to observe your brother."

"You mean to spy on him."

"It's to make sure he doesn't try anything funny." The King added grimly. "We all know how big of a schemer Dario is. I want to know why he returned. I don't think inheriting the throne is his sole purpose. Will you do that for me, Lorenzo? Will you stay? Can you do this for your father?"

"Yes, Father." Lorenzo agreed hesitantly. As much as he hated Dario, spying on someone didn't seemed to be a great idea. Especially when his heart desired to be somewhere else. "I'll stay."

"Good." King Patrizio patted his son on the back. "I knew you'd say yes. After all, it's not as if you have a betrothed, am I right? I can see that there is no young lady accompanying you today. If there was, the story would have turned out a little bit different."

Lorenzo could only smile as he took in his father's words. While the King was right, Enzo did happen to have a beau waiting for him in another Kingdom. His first instinct had been to tell his father of Caroline but his mind stopped him from doing so. He hadn't seen his father in about 2 years, occasionally only writing him. Now that his father has asked of him a favour, he couldn't possibly let the man down. Knowing the King, he would have asked Lorenzo to return to Rania immediately should he knew of Caroline and have them marry straight away; forgetting his own priorities at hand.

He didn't wanted to be selfish. All he wanted was to help his father and the young man was certain that the matter would blow over soon enough. There was a time and place for everything and today was not the time to talk about Caroline.

But he swore that he did miss that sweet smile of hers when he lay in his bed at night; wishing his hands were twirling her blonde locks instead of being occupied in Alessdria's matters.

_Caroline…_

* * *

**Year 2012: Mystic Falls**

If she said the scene wasn't disturbing her, she had most likely been lying.

The blonde took another sip of her scotch as her eyes narrowed at the scene before her. There they were; at the pool table, laughing like no one else was in the vicinity. It sickened her very stomach to see him so happy with her and yet she didn't know why.

Okay, maybe she did, but there was no way she was telling him that. He would have annoyed her to death and she didn't felt the need to be dead _twice_. Really.

"So what is up with you and guys with an accent?" Bonnie interrupted the girl's thoughts as she sat beside her best friend. "First Klaus, now Enzo…"

"Do not go there." Caroline warned, sighing as she placed her head on the table. "Okay, maybe you can."

"Seriously, Care." The former laughed, moving the scotch away from the blonde. "Why are you shooting daggers at them if you don't feel that way?"

"You see, Bonnie. Everyone seems to judge me on my lack of taste in men and that includes you." Bonnie couldn't tell whether the girl was drunk or was just being her usual feisty self. "I can totally tell things are going to be blown out of proportion if there is a thing going on between me and Enzo."

The girl laughed, watching the vampire narrowing her eyes again at the scene before her.

"Do you think he could be happy with her?" Caroline suddenly faced the girl, catching her off guard. "She's pretty with her dark brown hair and big doe eyed eyes and charming smile. Huh, kinda like Elena."

"Caroline…"

"I mean, he would totally choose her, right? Everyone always go for girls who looks like her. I mean, everyone did went for Elena."

"Care." Bonnie had enough of her _drunk_ best friend's ramblings. "You are as beautiful as her, if not, even more. And Enzo is clearly head over heels in love with you. The only reason I can think of to why he's behaving this way with that girl is because he's trying to make you jealous."

The blonde said nothing but pouted, realising there were truth in her words. It wasn't like her to feel insecure over some random girl at a bar, and Caroline realised she may have liked Enzo a little bit more than what it's worth. It wasn't that hard to like the former Augustine vampire after all; his humour was top class.

"And if I'm right," Bonnie tried to stifle in her laughter. "He may or may not be using his super hearing skills to eavesdrop on our conversation."

"That asshole!" Caroline suddenly sat up straight, upon making eye contact with the supposed man as soon as Bonnie has said her words. "He wanted this, didn't he? He wanted a reaction."

"And he got it." Her best friend couldn't take it in and finally laughed. "And he's coming this way so if you don't mind me, I'll take my leave."

"Hello, gorgeous." Caroline's main focus for the day greeted her. "I see you've been drinking."

"And I see you've been eavesdropping." The blonde said through gritted teeth. "Nothing else to do on a Saturday?"

"Well, I could be going home with Anna, if you wanted me to."

"Anna?" Disgust was written everywhere on her face. "You actually bothered to ask her for her name?"

"Why not?" Enzo sat beside the girl. "I actually do like to acknowledge a person who likes me, unlike someone."

The girl huffed, grabbing the scotch that Bonnie had set far on the table earlier. She definitely wasn't in a mood for this.

"Come on, Caroline." The man softened, his eyes solely on her face now. "You of all people should know who I'm really interested in."

"And you should know that I feel the same!" Someone was being really honest today. "It's just, I'm not sure if I feel as deeply as you do for me. I don't want to hurt you, Enzo. I really like what we have now to not jeopardise this."

"Wow." Enzo chuckled, amused at her drunken state. "You're beginning to sound like one of those characters from your favourite TV show. Gossip Girl, I recalled?"

"Not funny." She punched the man jokingly before putting the cup of scotch away on her own, implying that she wasn't that drunk as people made her out to be. "Just to let you know, you should take me home instead of that Anna. I will like you so much better then."

Caroline needn't say another word for the man had already grabbed her by the hands, leading her back to her car parked right outside the bar. He settled the girl into the passenger seat as he took control of the wheel. The blonde gave a small smile, really liking the things Enzo would do for her; even the most absurd and random ones. Her mind soon drifted away as the pair continued their journey back to the Forbes residence. Upon arriving, Enzo had carried the already asleep vampire into her room, knowing that Sheriff Forbes was on night duty today.

He tucked the girl in, before twirling his fingers round her blonde locks and the man sighed at the beauty that was before him.

"You do know that it doesn't hurts to try, right, Caroline?" Enzo muttered softly, finally saying what he really wanted to say to her when they were at the bar. "Goodnight, gorgeous."

And like the wind, he was gone.

* * *

**Whoopsie, looks like there's a lot on Lorenzo's plate at the moment.**

**What will happen both in the past and in the future? **

**Questions, questions. So much mystery at the moment so do stick around (;**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**


	4. charity

**author's note:** I hope you'll like this chapter! So many new things we're learning today. I hope this isn't confusing because I really tried my best to express the mysteries of the story without giving too much away (or maybe I did lol) I'm still trying haha.

* * *

**Khushi Sakpal:** Thank you for your love! (: I hope this will do for you! haha

**ShootingStars97:** Aww, thank you for the extra encouragement! I'll try my best not to disappoint. (:

**hj:** I've updated! Hope you'll like this chapter as well! (:

* * *

_Love exists but with an absence of eternity. At the first moment of a lover's encounter, there's an affirmation of love. Psychologically: lunacy, emptiness, panic, delusion that the moment will last forever. I'm seized by desire. I hide behind my back and postpone all answers._

_f(x) - The Second Album, Pink Tape, Art Film_

* * *

**Kingdom of Rania: Year 1618**

It's been 2 months.

The words he'd written in the letter could only replay in her mind from time to time again, consuming every precious second she had in a day.

_My dearest Caroline, I am awfully sorry, but I promise you, I will come back for you. Yours eternally, Lorenzo._

That was how he had ended the one and only letter that had come her way, with other important details like how he had to deal with the affairs back home and his mysterious brother. There was nothing in the letter that implied he was ever intending to come for her anytime soon.

Caroline sighed inwardly as she tore the paper in a rash manner.

Lorenzo was never coming back, that she knew very well. The princess had sent him letters but no reply came her way. She had waited and waited, but still there was nothing. And at last, seeing the deteriorating state of her only daughter's heartbreak had left Queen Elizabeth ill, now fully bedridden.

She had been feeding a bowl of porridge to her mother, when the Queen had softly but firmly, made the Princess promise her.

"Caroline, when I die, I need you to take care of your father. He's old and he's getting weaker by the day. I need you to be strong for him, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama." Tears started falling from the girl's eyes.

"No, you don't understand." She mumbled her words incoherently but somehow Caroline still understood her mother. "You need to forget about Lorenzo. He's nothing but a weakness now for you. I need you to be strong. When I die-"

"You won't die." Caroline interrupted too quickly, her heart flinching at the taboo name and the horrendous thought. "We've brought in a healer. She's really famous in the Kingdom of Pelia. She'll know what to do."

"Caroline…"

"And Constance says she's coming down for a visit too." The Princess tidied up the bed as she left together with the unfinished porridge. "I'll see you after dinner then, Mother. I'll take my leave now."

* * *

The next few days had been somewhat a bliss.

Though Caroline had always been closer to her mother, the disease that had befall the Queen had made Caroline much closer to the King. It wasn't that she was an unfilial daughter, but it had to do with the fact of her mother urging her to forget about Lorenzo. It was always the same old; Lorenzo is a weakness and you need to forget about him.

Caroline took solace in the fact that the King still rooted for them somehow, rooted for her and Lorenzo although the love she had for the Prince was gradually disappearing. She didn't actually realise how much she was changing until Constance came to pay a visit.

"So Prince Lorenzo…" Constance muttered cautiously. "Is he writing back?"

"Not at all." Caroline bit her lips. She knew she couldn't avoid this forever.

"But you still bear feelings for him, don't you?"

"I do." She managed honestly. "But I'm not sure if it is as much as it was before."

"Your Highness." One of the servants interrupted the Princesses conversation. "The Healer Charity wishes to talk to you."

"Bring her in." Caroline gestured and the door opened, leading a petite but beautiful young lady in.

The Healer was certainly pretty with her big rounded eyes and the cream coloured dress she was wearing certainly brought out life amidst her dark skin.

She noticed how the healer had paused to look at Constance for a while before giving a polite smile to the said Princess. She was tensed, that she could tell from the body language, and she wanted to know why.

"Your Highness." Charity bowed to the two Princesses.

"I assume you've taken a look at the Queen?" Caroline approached nervously. "Is she all right?"

"I wished I could say that she was, Your Highness, but she is far too sick." The woman answered sadly.

"I see." The blonde frowned as Constance patted her shoulder. "What seems to be the reason?"

Charity pursed her lips, unsure if she should tell the Princess of the real cause. Would she be beheaded and be labelled a liar if she did? Was there a chance that the Princess might not believe her?

"I believe it to be a curse, Your Highness." Charity treaded carefully. "A very powerful one to bring down your Mother."

"A curse?!" Constance had scoffed instead of Caroline. "That is ridiculous."

"A curse you say?" Caroline too can't help but feel sceptical.

"I know this sounds loony." The Healer bowed her head again to signify an apology. "But that could be the only reason to why she's fallen deeply sick. I could not find anything wrong with her body system. None."

"But a curse!" Constance frowned. "How can you mention of such an absurdity in front of Princess Caroline? Surely you don't want to be sentenced to death, do you?"

"Constance, hush." Caroline motioned for her friend to keep quiet. "It sounds absolutely crazy but it might just be possible."

The room turned silent, with the two Princesses waiting for Charity to say something. She then took that as a queue to elaborate further on why she thought it was a curse.

"The Kingdom of Rania is a very powerful Kingdom, Your Highness." Charity started off. "You have many allies, but you have as many enemies as well. It's already a known fact that witchcraft has been among us since the start of time but many choose not to believe it because they have yet to see it with their own eyes."

"I don't know who had put the curse on your mother." She continued. "But I do know that this has something to do with your Kingdom. Call this my intuition, Your Highness, but your Kingdom will soon experience a plague that will wipe off the entire population. It started with the Queen but it will continue to spread like wildfire to even the merest folks."

"Should they leave?" Constance was starting to buy the story. "If Caroline leaves, does that make her safe?"

"No." Charity replied grimly. "But I could foresee that a saviour will come your way. In fact, he's already nearing the Kingdom. He will be the one to put a stop to this curse."

"Lorenzo." Caroline whispered softly before brushing the thought off, knowing she had more important things to think about. "Tell me, Charity. How do you know of such a thing?"

"Some call it intuition, Your Highness." The Healer took a deep breath before sighing. "Others call it witchcraft."

"You're a witch!" Constance gasped, horrified on the new information. "Caroline, we'll have to burn her and-"

"No such thing, Constance." Caroline raised her eyebrows. "We need her. I need her."

The Healer bowed again, to express her gratitude to the Princess. She had always heard tales that the young Princess was arrogant but seeing the kindness she extended in person definitely changed her perception.

"If you do burn me alive," Charity gave a subtle glare to the brunette Princess. "I assure you that the royalty of the Kingdom of Pelia will come for you. If you don't, I'll try my best to help you, Your Highness. I'll even try to counter the curse."

"Do they know?" Caroline inquired curiously. "That you're a witch?"

"Of course."

"I see." She gave a small smile. "I now know why they're untouchable. It's because of you, isn't it?"

"Me and my family, though I reckon they're already a force just by themselves."

"So, tell me, Charity." Caroline turned serious again as thoughts ran through her mind. "However could I repay you?"

"If this goes awfully wrong, I need you to spare my family." Charity replied grimly. "They have no part in this."

"Of course. I'm not as barbaric as you think."

"And I need you to find someone for me."

"Definitely." Caroline promised as she took the healer's hands in her own's. "Who is it?"

"A guy." Charity pursed her lips again. "A doppelganger in fact."

"A doppelganger?" Constance tilted her head in confusion. "Whatever is that?"

"Legend has it that there are two souls who are connected to each other in ways that the universe could not explain. Love had been their weakness but despair had been their ending. They too were struck with a curse and with time, humans who bore the same exact face as them would be brought into this world but at different centuries."

"It was actually decreed for me by the Kingdom of Pelia to find the doppelgangers in this era." Charity continued. "I believe I've found one of the two souls, I just need to find the other."

"And how can I help you find this other one? We don't know how he looks like, do we?" Caroline asked politely.

"We don't." Charity said as a matter of fact before pointing to Constance. "But he'll be the one that she's attracted to."

* * *

**Year 2012: Mystic Falls**

She didn't know why it had turn out like this tonight.

Maybe it had to do with the encouragement from both Elena and Bonnie that had spurred her to make such a rash decision. A horrible, horrible decision.

"Enjoying the view?" Enzo's chuckle had snapped her out of her thoughts and she groaned inwardly.

Yup, definitely a horrible decision all right.

Caroline knew how excited Elena had been at first that Damon, the love of her life, had a best friend who was interested in her best friend. She then had urged the two to date, much to Enzo's liking, and somehow Caroline was now on her first date with the Augustine vampire.

She didn't knew why Bonnie had wanted them together, though. Maybe it had to do with Stefan not asking her out. And yes, she knew that her best friend was in love with her. Trust Stefan Salvatore to not be able to keep secrets.

And no, Stefan was not all too happy with her going out with Enzo. He said that the latter was a monster and she had pointed out that they all were.

He had kept quiet from then on; the latest she heard was that he was on a date with Rebekah who was back in Mystic Falls.

"Yup." Caroline purposely enunciated the word. "The scenery is beautiful, don't you think?"

"And here I thought you were talking about me." Enzo laughed, running his hands through his hair.

Gosh, she hated it when he did that. It made him attractive.

It made her vulnerable.

"Let's cut to the chase." Caroline couldn't stand it any further. "Why did you ask me out, Enzo?"

"Because I like you, gorgeous." He answered too honestly for her liking. "And you like me. I'm being a gentleman here by asking you out first."

"Well, I didn't wanted to be asked." The blonde clucked in disapproval before muttering softly. "But thank you."

"You're so hot and cold." Enzo frowned as he turned to look at the river view before him. "Let me guess. You're still in love with that werewolf. Or maybe it's the other guy with the accent?"

She frowned together with him, realising that her indecisiveness may have been hurting him more than he let on.

"No, you got it wrong." Caroline sighed. "I do like you, Enzo. I just… I don't know if I'm ready to go into a relationship yet. Like what Stefan said, a single me is good stuff you know."

"Stefan Salvatore would of course love it if you were single so he can have you for himself." Enzo rolled his eyes. "Typical Salvatore behaviour."

That had made her laughed, and her laughter definitely earned a smile from the brooding vampire. He paused, as though picking his words carefully, before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Caroline." He always did use her name when they were being serious. "We can take things slow if you want. All I want is for us to give each other a chance, that's all."

"Do you believe in love, Enzo?" She had asked randomly, taking the older vampire by surprise. "What's your take on it?"

"Love… love exists." Enzo was now lost in his own thoughts. "But love does not come easy. It co exists with attraction and effort. When you first meet someone, you are attracted to that person. But with effort, you'll get to know that particular person and only then you'll realise that you're in love."

"So are you in love with me?" Caroline asked seriously, the man before her giving her a small smile.

"I'm making an effort, aren't I?"

"I'm not in love with you." The girl too smiled as she continued staring at the view before her. "But I think I want to make an effort now, too."

* * *

_Bonnie…_

The girl turned around at the voice, but she could see no one.

_Bonnie, do not answer me. They'll hurt you if they knew you knew._

She knew then that it was her Grams. Of course, the voice was all too familiar to her.

_Danger is coming soon. Big danger. It has to do with your friend, Caroline. Caroline and that boy of hers._

Bonnie froze, knowing very well that her grandmother had been referring to Enzo. How did she know when even the two mentioned didn't?

_You'll need to give them your help, Bonnie. We've always did. You'll know what to do. In the meantime, you'll need to seek into the past._

"Bonnie?" Jeremy's voice startled the girl back into reality. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She answered, unsure, and that had the boy frowning.

"You're not all right." He expressed his disapproval towards her lying. "Tell me."

"I heard Grams." Bonnie confessed reluctantly. "She said danger was coming. Big danger"

The boy turned mum and he took in her words. Bonnie's Grams had always been one to warn them of future troubles but to classify it as big? That was something new.

"And did she say what it was?" Jeremy hugged the girl that now seemed lost and broken.

"Nothing." Bonnie whispered quietly. "Only that it had to do with Caroline and Enzo."

"Should we tell them?"

She didn't answer the boy for she too didn't know. What could she possibly say that could convince them of such a random situation?

But maybe, just maybe, it was best to warn them of the imminent danger that was coming not only their way, but of the others as well.

* * *

**Yay to more mysteries! Anyone want to take any guesses on who's Constance attracted to? **

**I've mentioned it before in the first chapter. And any guesses on who Constance and her beau really are? (;**

**It's really easy.**

**Keep an eye out on Charity and the Kingdom of Pelia from now on. They really are full of mysteries.**

**And yay to present Carenzo! Thank goodness they're making progress.**

**Thank you for reading, lovelies! See you in the next chapter!**

**xoxo**


End file.
